The Falling Star Of Alice Cullen
by TheTwilightPixie
Summary: We all no from reading the Twilight Saga that Alice cannot remember her past. well what if you could read her past. all that she had forgotton. from conseption up to her becoming a vampire. this is Alice's Past.. this is the falling star of Alice Cullen.


The Falling Star Of Alice Cullen

Introduction : I wrote this introduction just so people didn't get confused on the whole thing. My normal stories are funny and crazy, but this one is different its sad and dramatic. So I'm just giving out a warning to those who want a laugh, I will be posting humorous stories too so just wait for them. Now back to this one. Everyone knows from reading the Twilight Saga that Alice Cullen cannot remember her human life. All we know for definite is that her history is vague, as she remembers nothing about her human life and woke up alone as a vampire. It is eventually revealed that she was born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi, and was committed to an asylum because she had premonitions. Alice was transformed by an old vampire who worked at the asylum to protect her from James, a tracker vampire who was hunting her. After some research, Alice found her grave and discovered that the date on her tombstone matches the date of her admission to the asylum. Through her research she additionally discovered that she had a younger sister named Cynthia, and that Cynthia's daughter, Alice's niece, is still alive in Biloxi. My story has nothing to do with her vampire life, more her human life, everything that she has forgotten or is going to forget I'm going to write. This is strongly all my opinion, and I hope that whoever reads on to start chapter one will enjoy it.

Chapter One - Taking The Shame

On the 14th of November, 1900, it was a stone cold mourning in Biloxi, Mississippi. The leaves shook hard and the rain blew with the wind. As a young girl awoke from a late, drunken night in the bar and sighed. "No." she whispered to herself, as the memories from the night before drew into her head. As she reliased what or should I say _who _said had done, it was all very vague. All she knew was that she was not married and the she had commetted a sin. Once, once I'm not pregnant it doesn't , really count does it. That was her excuse, her way out. This girl named Mary Payson, was 17 years old, she was rich, but since last night - when she had commetted her sin- she is now nothing. She's a slut and a shame to the family, she was pregnant and in no relatishonsip she was a disgrace. Especially since she came from such a wealthy family, who where in the midst of arranging her a marriage.

As 4 weeks went in, and no sign of a period or some sort of sign that she wasent pregnant came in the girl had to admit it to herself, she was with child, and she knew that when the word got around she would be thrown out of her family, her home, her town and would be known for shame.

More weeks past, and underneath her long gown grew a bump, and she in order to try and hide it kept eating and pretended to stay fat, but things didn't change. Weeks turned to months, and when it hit July and she was due in August, it was time to tell her mother, time to take the shame.

Mary reharessed her speech in the mirror for an hour, and crying each time when she got to the main part. "I'm sorry mother and father, I'm with child-" and she cut into tears, breaking down into the sink vomiting and crying. She said goodbye to all her favoirte gold orinments and her nice warm bed that she sleept and day dreamed in all night long, she also told her sister Sara that she loved her and gave her kisses. She also told all her maids and butlers thank you for there services and help in the housework, she was saying goodbye to anyone and everyone that she appreciated. It came time at dinner and then she began her speech, in frount of her 3 maids, 2 butlers, her mother, father, and her younger sister Sara. Her nerves began to give out when she started.

"Mother, father ?" she asked strongley, holding her nerves as best she can. "Mary" her mother answered with a head gesture. " I have been -" her voice got wobbley as she began and everyone around her caught her mood and dropped their forks to inspect her crying face.

"What is it ?" her father demanded. She cryed even more. Her speech was not meant to go this way it was meant to be plain, simple and get to the point.

"Mary !" he mother shouted "Your father asked you a question!" she demanded. And with that Sara put her arms around Mary and tried to comfort her.

"There, there Mary. It's ok everythings ok".

"Sara !. Stop being so ridiculas. I'm quiet intrigued as to what it is Mary is trying to say, so UP ! UP ! Off her now" she shouted.

Sara scolwed into her sister, and took her place back a the golden table. Mary pulled herself together and looked her mother in the eye. "I'm.. pregnant mother". silence fell around the room, after the loud gasp from the maids. Her father studied her instinctively, and her mother shook her head and picked up her silver knife and fork and continued eating. Sara cried, not because of the sudden shame, because her sister would have to be removed from the family.

To her surprize, Mary did not cry, or show any type of emotion. After a long while father stood up, and walked around to where Mary was sitting. He came from behind and leaned into her ear and whispered. "Mary" he began. "I don't belive you". her mother continued to eat her meal, and Sara was just staring at her plate. " Father, you do not belive me, because you do not want to". Fury raised in the old mans face and her striked her in the face with the back of his hand. " DON'T TELL ME ! WHAT I WANT!" he screamed at the top of his voice. Mary was now on the floor. Mother continued to eat her meal, un-amused and Sara, and the Maids and Butlers gasped, shocked at .

He looked around the room and took 3 long breaths to calm himself. "Show yourself then". it took everyone a mintue-including mary- to understand what he meant. "Show myself father ? But-" he growled at the words. "I am not your father. I'm Fredrick Payson, you are Mary Blank ! Not my daughter, now show yourself. Her mother peeped up from the plate as Mary lifted up her gown, relialing her bump, crying. "I'm sorry Fath- Fredrick, please find it in your heart your great heart forgive me !" and she broke down on the floor crying. "I'll tell you what ILL DO WITH YOU!" he screamed.

To everyone's surprize her mother rose from the seat and walked over to her daughter on the floor, her husband in a rage and her other daughter in knots. She held out her hand for Mary, and turned to her husband. "Fredrick, I know what to do with her. Return to your meal." she turned to Sara. "Sara, pull yourself together. Eat your meal and then go to your room." then she turned to Mary who was standing beside her. "Mother I'm-".

"Mary I don't want to hear it, you have brought terrible shame and disrespect, not just to your family, but yourself. I will always be your mother, but I don't want to see you again do you understand ?" she demanded. Mary replied with a little head nod. "Mary. I want you to go upstairs and pack your cholthes, and in the mourning I will. Bring you to the market and sell you to whoever is crazy enough to take in young, shamefull, disrespectfull pregnant girl. So tonight, for the last time you will see your family spend the night. Think of that.".

Her mother returned to her seat and finished eating her meal beside her husband and Sara, and niether three of them dared to look in her direction as she walked up the staircase to leave her home, and prepare for the market.

That night Mary sobbed her way around her roon packing her bag with her clothes. She got dressed that night in her best gown and had herself ready in two hours, she just wanted to leave, and hopefully strand her baby somewhere and come back to her home. She thought about this for a while, she thought about a lot that night, asking herself the same questions in her head over and over. _what man is going to buy me ? And for how much ? What will he do with me ? What will he make me do with my baby ? Will I ever get the chance to return ? _and mainly _what have I done ?. _

That night, as she lay on her bed rubbing her stomach and crying her eyes out, she heard her fathers banker friends coming in to the living room. I wonder what father will tell them about me ? She thought. Mary opened her door, and crept to the banaster's on all fours and put her ear to the floor and listening to the conversation going on directly underneath. "Haha Fredrick" Bill Taylor, owner of Taylor & Sons Horse and Cart bussiness laughed. "You cant be serious ! You sold him a house for $300,000 !.. How do you do it ?" Mary rolled her eyes into the carpet and sighed because there wasent even a house never mind $300,000. "Yes, well Bill its all about basic salesmen ship you see-". he went on and on for ages, till the point that Mary thought that he and his friends had forgotton about her untill.. "Hey, Fredrick was Mary ? I saw Sara but not Mary. In the bar again ?" they all laughed expect for her father who just cleared his throat. "No actually men, Mary getting sleep for her big day tomorrow". Mary hearts beat raised a little. "Ooh, big day ?" Bill asked.

"Yes" her father replied. "She's being shipped of to France tomorrow, some Prince would like to Marry her, were all delighted". Mary sighed relieved. All the men cheered and laughed. "Well Fredrick you now are the most lucky and wealthy man in America" there was a pause.

"Yes, I guess I am". someone raised the glass. "To Mary" they shouted and everyone clapped glasses. "To Mary.". tears fell from Marys eyes and she ran into her room and slammed the door, and she found her mother sitting on the edge of her bed, too in tears, leg'crossed.

"Ooh mother, mary shouted and ran to hug her, she put her arms around her, but didn't receive a hug back, she got pushed away. "Please, Mary.. Up, up" Mary was shocked by her mothers coldness. "Mother I'm sorry it was a -" . Her mother slapped her across the face. "Stop !" she demanded. "Stop. Now Mary the reason why I'm up here is to make sure your ready to go ?" she brushed the tears from her eyes.

Mary looked at her confused, it was still night time. "But, I thought you said mourning ?". her mother shoock her head. "Yes but I lied. No one is crazy enough Mary". Mary did not arugue. "So what will be done with me ?". her mother began crying again. "Death" she replied harshly. Mary eyes fluttered and welled up. "No." her mother nodded her head back and forth. "Yes".

Mary opened her mouth to say at her, but nothing came out as she felt a weird sensation across her stomach. She had felt the baby kick before and move, but this was different, it was a flutter, a flash across her, and with that the baby moved again. Her mother caught her reaction and with that Mary fell to the ground.

Her mother couldn't help but help her daughter. "Please Mary don't cause a scene". but Mary couldn't help but block out the noise, and open up her eye's and heart. She was carrying a miracle baby, as she saw in her eyes and her love, that she felt in her heart. And at that moment her life and future flashed before her eyes.

This moment seemed to pull out forever. Her mother's mouth was moving, her fathers face turning red at the egdes with the fury of speaking to her. But she couldn't care, she was on the floor on her own with her miracle baby.

Suddenley the noise drowned in as if someone was turning the heat up. Her father stopped shouting to what Mary were silent screams and turned to her mother. "I think shes insane Gloria, I really do. First she's an acholic, now pregent, now deaf and lying on the floor. Who in there right minds would even _kill _her never mind_ buy _her. Sometimes I wonder, is she my daughter ? And I answer no. Sara is, so why bother with this thing". he rolled his eyes and returned down stairs to his gossping thrio of friends. "What was that all about then ?" Bill asked a little smug. Fredrick seated himself in his chair, slowly sipped his wine and laughed. "M-ary" he began and made a face as if the name disgusted his face. "She has been getting.. Second thoughts on moving to france, and she had a tad of em.. Paranoya is all". he topped up everyones glass and they all cheered his name in praise.

Gloria stared at Mary smiling, they were now toe to toe, and Mary was not longer upset and crying, she was ready to leave and make a break for it more than anything. Mary had to plan her escape in her head. Once she got to the main door, she could run or rob one of fathers cars. As her mother again was shouting she managed to plan it all, her mother was blocking the entrance so she to get her out, she was heavy pregent and a slow runner but her mother had atrightus which would too slow her, on her run to the main door she would pass her father and friends meeting room, where he would stop her so she would have to take the back door which was futher away and on that way she would probley pass Sara, who would let her run and the maids who too would let her run so the back it was.

She listened to see if she could still here father downstairs' or would he make another appearance. She waited and heard his loud laugh. She eyes her mother. How am I going to get her away. She thought. And with that she looked around the room, there was nothing to help, a bed, a window, a storage unit. How was she going to get her away ?. Her eyes suddenly dotted to the window and ran to it , her mothers screams were interrupted by this sudden run. Mary looked out the window and screamed at the trees. "Ooh father ! DON'T DO IT" she screamed. Gloria was over in a second at the window looking at the bare tree, and then heard her husband's laughter downstairs. What the ? She thought and turned to find her daughter had ran.

Mary ran and ran down what seemed to be the longest hall and staircase gasping for air as she heard her mothers footsteps behind her. "Fredrick ! Maria ! Sara!" she screamed. "Stop Mary". Mary kept running through rooms, passed a few maids, past a few maids, tripping over a lot but not caring. She heard her mother behind her screaming for someone to slow her down and finally she ran all the way that reached the back door and still she didn't stop, she ran through the fields and colpased behind a tree far away.

Her breath was fast and uneven, as she lay on the ground the trees seemed higher, wider and the sky was darker than ever. She felt nothing in her stomach as if she was filled with hot air. So in an effort to feel her baby she shoock her stomach. But she still felt nothing.

Mary curled up in a ball behind the trees as she thought her baby was dead, and cried herself into some sort of un-conscious. She heard dogs from a while away heard there bark. There going to find me. She thought. I'm going to be dead, just like my baby. And the tears rolled down her eyes when suddenly she felt the baby kick. And kick again, Mary rose up from the tree and clutched her hands to her stomach and in a slow pace she ran away hidden in the dark shadows of the trees.

She didn't know where she was going all she knew was away from that place. Mary ran lightly for a long while and nearly every five minutes tripping over her long gown, so she held it up and when she held It up her arms felt like they were going to fall off, so after 2hours of running Mary ripped it off leaving her in her white vest - as her corset didn't fit her over the "weight" issue. And her long white tights and underwear, she ripped off her heels a while later.

It was cold, too cold she wanted to sit down at the trees many of times but every time she felt there was nothing left her baby kicked her and she not only kept going, but picked up pace.

After 3 long hours and running and searching for something a road, street or something, she released she was at a dead end of the forest, she could turn left or right but that would leave in a circler way back to her home. So out of desperation and exhaustion she collapsed on the cold grass frozen. _I wont give up on you_. She thought to her baby. _Your special_.

The long search went on forever, and in the back of the forest where Mary thought she was safe, came the dogs after hunting her out. She had no where to run when she heard them, she was at a dead end. The dogs barked and barked and the men who were out to find her ran to a gown less Mary and pinned her to a wall to stop her from running. One of them, who's name she didn't know, thrown her over his shoulder, face down, squishing her bump into his shoulder blade. She hit him repeatedly. "Stop !!" she yelled "Let ME DOWN !" she demanded, but to them she was like an angry kitten, they all laughed at her. She started getting panicked. " Please" she whispered in his ear. He laughed again. "I really want too your new weight is starting to take its toll on my shoulder!" and he and all the men laughed. Mary started sobbing. "Sir, my fat was a lie. I'm pregnant and you are hurting my baby" she whispered.

He froze stunned, and the men stopped with him. "Dale ?" one asked. He now known by Mary as Dave turned and laughed. "The great Fredrick's daughter is WITH CHILD" he bellowed and kept walking. All the way back to her home they taunted her and snired and sniggered and laughed.

After a while, Mary gave up crying and reliased that if her death was needed, these sick evil men would jump at the chance.

Finally Mary was brought back, greeted by Sara at the door Dale let Mary down and walked into the meeting room to inform Fredrick and Gloria. Sara held a now shivering Mary in her arms and ordered the maids to get blankets and pyjama's. "Its ok". she whispered. Mary raised her head and looked her in the eye. "Yes Sara, but for how long ?". Sara's eyes welled up and released Mary as the Maids covered Mary in cotton warmth and dressed her. From a distance Mary's eyes caught sight of Dale leaving the meeting room and winking at her. He walked down to her, pushed Sara and the maids out of the way and linked Mary's arm. "Your mother and father want to see you" he laughed. Mary grinded her teeth and walked at a fast pace to the meeting room.

She walked into Gloria and Fredrick sitting at the top of a long wooden table, like the king and queen. Mary went to take a seat when - "Mary do not touch that chair, that's for family and friends only" her father said. She took a step back, now dressed in a night gown. Her mother looked her up and down. "Mary.. Your time is up. You have no reason or purpose to stay on this planet, and lets face it no one wants you". Mary looked around the room it was guared with guards including Dale. "Mot- Gloria" she began. "please, I don't want to stay here, just let me leave. I'll go and never come back".

"And where are you going to go?" her father asked.

"Do you care ?" she questioned. There was a pause as everyone read their faces

"No." he replied

"Well if you have no care for me or your _grandchild _well then death or life should not matter" she declared. The silence fell as Mary's sudden cold words sank into everyone's minds. Fredrick was surprisingly quick answering. "Yes. It doesn't. that's why Dale -my new front man- is going to decide what happens to you. Life, death or stray, its his choice." he gave a quick head nod to Mary with his eyes set on Dale. "Goodbye Mary" he whispered. "Dale will take you to the barn, where you will sleep and he will watch you, and in the mourning he will em. Take care of you."

Mary screamed as Dale grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. "I'm your daughter !!" she screamed. "I'm carrying your grandaughter". he pulled hard away from Dale. "RELEASE ME !" she screamed. But he walked faster and held her tighter till she was dragging on the floor. "No." he said cold and hard. "up now!" he demanded. But she didn't she just felt her stomach harden and pain began coming in. "Ouchhhhh !" she screamed.

Dale through her in the barn onto the heated hay for the horses. And he sat on a hay stack and watched her. The pain in Mary stomach got worse, she began screaming harder. "Ohh NOO!!" she echoed as she reliased this was no ordinary pain, it was labour. Dale rose to his feet. "Mary ! Stop this at once, STOP YOUR ACTING". but she didn't and water from her leaked all down her night dress, followed by blood. Dale froze in silence, Mary continued screaming in now guilt more so then pain, her baby was dead she thought.

She kept screaming and she lay down on her back pulled up her dress, spread her legs and began pushing. Dale got sick into a corner. "ILL GET A NURSE !" he managed to say before he ran to the door. "NO !" Mary interrupted his run. " PLEASE. DON'T GO !" she bellowed. "YOUR GOING TO KILL ME TOMORROW JUST PLEASE STAY WITH ME TONIGHT!"

Dale sucked in a breath and turned around. He kneeled by her bloody side, closed his eyes and held her hand. "What do I do ?" she cryed. He looked at her then in the eyes, her pale blue ones looking back, for the first time Dale saw her as a girl, a sad terrified lonely girl, lost in the dark and in need of a light, which her gave her. "I don't know Mary, just hold me hand tight. And keep trying to get it out ok ?" Mary put her head back and cried even more. "Mary -" he began but was interrupted by her immense scream. And then they held there breath….

Momments later Mary released a long needed breath, and the sounds of a crying baby followed. "Get him !" Mary said. And Dale released her hand and picked up a dark haired baby girl. "it's a her" he smiled and handed the baby to her.

Dale's anger for Mary suddenly vanished as he saw her face light and swell up when she saw her babys face and then she said the most suprizing thing. "Dale ?" she asked

"Yes ?" he relpied

"Whats your mothers name ?"

"Alice" he said with a weary tone.

"Thank you Dale." she relplied and then turned to the baby girl.

"I shall name you after your mother, and his mother. So Mary Alice.. But I shall just call you Alice".

Dale looked at the girl again and smiled. He ran his eyes down her half naked body, she was covered in blood and still twitching in pain. He felt good being her light he thought, and he touched the Alice head and that's when she grabbed his finger and half smiled. Dale Suddenley felt warmth, he was there light and he always wanted to be. He kissed Alice's head and whispered in Mary's ear. "I'll get you out Mary. You and ..Alice". just as he said that Alice was dropped and Mary curling in Pain on the floor, blood was rushing, Alice crying and Mary screaming.

The screams lasted long, to long. Dale took Alice and wrapped her hay and ran to get help from the nurses, but when they came back Mary was now motionless, no screams, no tears, just a blank face. Mary was dead.


End file.
